Desperate
by Krazy-Kilala
Summary: After Kikyou's death, Inuyasha comes to Kagome with a desperate plea. "I need you." Each night, Kagome gives a little piece of her soul away to help the grieving hanyou, but will he still refuse to give her his heart? What will happen in this very despera


** Wow! Check me out! I'm writing a SECOND story, and this one is actually going to have CHAPTERS! Whoa there buddy, I'mthe big pimpetnow! Seriously though, everyone bare with me on this. I'm nota big fan of Inuyasha x Kagome pairings, for some reason. I think their realationship is just to.... I don't know, cliche? Or maybe it's the fact that lovey dovey stuff betweenhanyou and a schoolgirl with a 500 YEARTIME DIFFERENCE doesn't excatly spark my imagination. Then, it came to me in a vision, or maybe a rough, sorta mushy idea, but what if I could appease both my die-hard Inu x Kag lovers and Inu x Kaghaters? How? Well, read the story andyou'll find out!**

**GO ME!**

**Oh, and I don't own Inuyasha or any other character! But, I do wield them to my sick and twisted creative talents! Go laws that state I cannot be sued for this!**

**

* * *

**

**Desperate **_by Krazy Kilala._

* * *

****

**Chapter One: **A Desperate Plea

The death of the priestess, Kikyou, spread through the Eastern, Western, Northern and Southern lands like wild fire. For most people it was just anther bad thing to add upon Naraku's chart, because everyone knew it was the doing of that awful beast which has caused the reserrected miko deaths. And although some people grieved the loss of the priestess, none grieved more then a certian inu hanyou.

Once Inuyasha heard the knews from Lady Keade, he ran into the forest, his eyes blinded by tears of sorrow, anger. Sorrow at the loss of his first love, the woman who he knew his destiny was linked to, and anger at her for leaving him, no matter if it was her fault or not. As he ran through the forest, he bellowed out the howls of a saddened dog, his claws slashing blinding in front of him, knocking down numerous trees. He finally collapsed from exhaution against the Go-shinboku God Tree, resting his head against it and letting his tears to flow freely from his eyes with no shame, making sounds of a dieing dog.

So lost in his sorrow, his sences didn't even pick up the light foot-falls of the young woman coming up behind him. Kagome moved closer to him, hesitant, but sure as she placed her right hand on his shoulder, begging him to turn around just with the pressure of her fingertips.

Slowly, the inu hanyou turned. Soft, sensitive brown eyes met sorrow-filled, bright golden ones, and silently, a unspoken message was transmitted between them. Kagome sent her love, while he sent his overwheling sorrow. Wordlessly, he came into her open arms, and they both fell to their knees, oblivious to the damp grass. He buried his head in her shoulder, letting his tears soak her shirt as she stroked his ivory hair, whispering meaningless nothings and assuring him that it would be okay.

They stayed like that almost all night, the hanyou releaving his grief on the young miko, who just comforted him through the night. As the sunlight slowly peaked through, so did their emotions.

She couldn't pinpoint excatly when the air changed, but suddenly it became charged. Inuyasha buried his face into the hair falling around her shoulder, inhailing deeply and closing his eyes in silent torment. Once he had said Kagome and Kikyou's scent was the same, but he knew that was a lie. While Kikyou's scent was ethreal, like wild flowers, even before she died, Kagome's scent was sweet, like honeysuckle, and just more...... _open_. He moved his hands cautiously down her back, stopping a few inches above her waist. She stiffened slightly, unsure of how to make out this change in him. Leaning back slowly, she met his amber gaze once more, only to be surprised to find a desperate desire in his saddened gaze.

Without speaking, he layed her on her back and streached out over her, being careful to keep his wieght off of her. Slowly, he lowed his lips to her parted, surprised ones. Barely an inch above them, he felt Kagome pull away slightly. Inuyasha raised his eyes to hers, and she almost cried with all the emotions she felt inside of her, and saw inside of him. "I need you." he whispered hoarsly, and with those simple words, she was gone.

If anyone asked her about her first time, she would say it was on dewy grass in the middle of the forest, with the sun rising over the horizion. To many that would sound romantic, but instead of the slow, gentle lovemaking she would have wanted, that morning she abandonded herself to the desperate, fast and animalistic mating of two desperate souls. Later she would feel shallow for giving herself to a hanyou who was just searching for a way to release his grief and still know he was alive, and she, who was just desperate for anything she could do to help the man she loved to feel less pained.

When she woke the next morning, she found herself suddenly in tears at her situation. Instead of being embraced in the arms of the man she loved, she was wrapped in a wool blanket in Keade's hut, settled close to the fire, a worried Shippou sitting close by.

"Kagome, why are you crying?" He asked innocently, scooting closer to her and giving an alarmed yelp when she grabbed him and bured her face into the scruff of red hair atop of his head. He struggled slightly, before stopping and cuddling closer to his surrogate mother, glad to offer his comfort.

When she calmed down, she asked how she had gotten here. "Inuyasha brought you here early this morning, only me and Miroku were up, and when we asked what happened, he just said that you were up all night and needed some sleep, and we weren't to wake you for anything." He lowered his eyes slowly. "He seemed so distant, so we didn't ask him about how he felt about Kikyou's death or anything. He just left after he layed you down, we have no idea where he went."

Kagome stifled back anther sob, knowing that crying would only worry the small kitsune. She looked around the room, and was alarmed slightly to see that everyone was gone. "Where's Miroku and Sango? And Keade?"

Shippou met her eyes again. "It is well passed noon, Kagome. Lady Keade went to check up on the new babe born last morn, and Miroku and Sango went searching for Inuyasha." His nose crinkled slightly, and his ears twitched. "I hear them now."

Just then, the door to Keade's hut swung open and Miroku walked in, followed by Sango and a very emotionless looking Inuyasha.

Kagome stood up slowly and looked at Inuyasha, trying to find some sign that he had any feelings for her, that last night ment something to him, but he quickly avoided her gaze and crossed his arms as he sat on the opposite wall from her, looking at his feet as if they were extreamly intresting. When he did raise his eyes, they locked together instantly, and what she saw there almost want to cry again.

The message in them was unspoken, but, clear. _I don't love you_.

* * *

**That's it, peoplez, the first chapter! Go me! And I don't want anyone's reviews being flames, because this situation is very real life and I CAN SEE THIS HAPPENING! MUAHAHAHAHA! But, then again, I can see Miroku waiting on me hand and foot. Suddenly, Miroku appears and smiles at her. HEY! What are you doing out? I thought I tied and gaged you in my closet! BAD MONK, BAD! Do you want me to go kinky on you? Pulls out cat o' nine tails and grins wickedly, and Miroku cowards in the corner THAT IS IT! Bow before my superior writing skills! MUAHAHHAHAHA! A reviewer coughs and I turn and look around. Ehhh...... Hides whip behind back and slinks off into my room. **

**Miroku: She left me! YAY!**

**I run back out and grab Miroku by his sexy ponytail and drag him into my room.**

**Miroku: NOOOOOOOO! SAVE ME! AHHHH!!! Aaaahhhh, Ohhh, oh baby!**

**_LoL_**


End file.
